I Love Lucy
by nienerz
Summary: This story is terrible, and I am re-editing. Well, it's not terrible, but it is bad. And any suggestions for a new title would be great- I came up with this on a whim and it was just because I was surfing threw the channels.
1. In The Begining

YAY! My first crossover! Disclaimer- I own nothing

As I walked through though the coats, Peter's, Edmund's, and Susan's voices faded away until I could no longer hear them. "Pete! Ed! Su! Where are you?" I reached a dead end and tried to pry open the doors, but I couldn't. I began to panic. "Let me out! Someone please! Please let me out!" I cried. I then heard muffled voices. It sounds a lot like two young boys. "Someone please let me out!" then I heard a girls voice. "Oh, it's probably some Slytherin's idea of a joke." I think she was talking to the boys. Then to me, "Hold up, we're trying to get you out. Back up." I did as they said and went as far as I could, hoping that I'd end up in Narnia. "Reducto!"I heard a boy say. Truthfully nothing happened. "Here Harry, let me try." said a timid voice. It was obviously another girl, and a brief thought came across my mind. 'What if they're like me? What if they're all related?' I heard the girl clear her throat and say clearly, "Reducto!" The doors that trapped me burst open and she reached in and said "Hello? You still there?" I coughed and said thickly, "Yes, and thank you for not killing me." She laughed cheerfully and said "No problem." I laughed too. I knew I was going to like this girl, magical or not.

First chapter is really short, I know. Let's say this was a prologue, okay? I'll update like ever three days.


	2. The Three Pevensies

YAY! My first crossover! Disclaimer- I own nothing

(The 3 Pevensies)

They stumbled out of the closet and looked around, shocked to see Professor Kirke's room. "How did we get here?" Susan asked, frowning at her young voice. "Well," stated the professor, "that was my thought exactly." The three children looked at each other, suddenly feeling like they were missing something or someone.

Brushing off the feeling, Edmund began their tale. "Well," Began Edmund in his kingly vioce. "We went through that wardrobe and entered Narnia." The professor looked surprised, but only Edmund caught that. "We got there and fought Jadis, Aslan kicked royal butt, and we got our crowns." He peered at Susan. "Are you remembering any of this?" she gave him an annoyed huff and said, "Of course I do." Then her face broke into a smile and she said, "I think Lucy should tell the rest, after all, she did find Narnia first." "Only one problem," said Peter gravely. "Where is she?"

The four rushed to the closet and tried to push through, trying to see where they could have lost their baby sister. After what seemed hours, the four backed away. Susan began sobbing and begging for someone to take care of her sister.

A warm wind that smelled of the sweetest, nicest scent you can imagine, and then ten times better. _Trust me, _the voice said. "Aslan," the four whispered in awe. _Trust me. _He whispered again. _Your sister no longer belongs here, but you shall see her again. But until then, be strong, my children._

* * *

_orry it's so short! longer chapters next time, swear it! :]_


	3. Those Eyes

DISCLAIMER NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME EXCEPT JUANITA. And the plot also belongs to me, but whatever.

"Who are you?" asked a boy with piercing green eyes. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before." I felt myself inhale swiftly. They took my breath away… "I am Qu- Lucy. Lucy Pevensie. I've never seen you before either." The girl who laughed with me earlier smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Ginny, this is Harry," she pointed at the boy with green eyes. "That's Hermione, and that is my brother, Ronny." Ronny glared at her and said towards me, "It's actually Ron." Ginny simply rolled her eyes.

Hermione said in a suspicious voice, "Where'd you come from?" I had to rack my brain for that. Where was that other place? Finley? No- Finchley! "I'm from Finchley, English. Opps, England." The bushy haired girl and jet black hair stared at me suspiciously while the gingers looked as if they could care less.

"Well," Ginny said. "We're supposed to meet Luna outside the headmaster's office. You can come with us if you like." Since I still didn't know where I was and these people **seemed** trustworthy, I nodded. The girl grinned and led the way to the headmaster. An awkward silence filled around us and I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Why are you guys going to the headmaster? Are any of you in trouble?" The raven haired boy- I mean Harry- laughed. "No, not yet anyway. One of our friends is getting OUT of trouble." I nod, acting nonchalant, as if I hang out with trouble makers every day. Inside I was thinking, 'I don't want to be caught with them, I'll make a bad reputation for myself.' Wait-since when have I cared what anyone thought of me? I was too busy worrying about my inner selfishness, I missed Harry's warning.

"Wait, watch out for the wh-AHH!" All four of them turned around at my scream. In fact, it seems the entire hall stared at me. All of the sudden, laughter exploded from all of them. I felt my face flush from anger and embarrassment. I struggled to set my foot free from the stupid stair. Harry, still laughing, helps me with my foot. He looks me in my eyes and says, "I said to watch out for the vanishing step." His eyes were so pure, full of laughter, yet full of hidden pain at the same time. They reminded me of another set of eyes, but this time they're green, not that gorgeous blue.

Someone clears their throat and we both look away, blushing madly. "Why'd they stare at each other so long? Did harry have an eye booger or something?" Ron asked. That set Ginny off once again and Hermione smacked Ron across his head. Ginny continued the journey to the headmaster's office as I sent secret glances towards Harry, and he doing the same to me, while Ron and Hermione was watching this entire thing happen. Finally we made it there.

In front of a stone gargoyle, stood a pretty, though rather unkempt, blonde girl, and standing next to her was another lanky red head. They were arguing about…nargles? Finally the blonde girl (Luna, or so I suspect) huffed out, "Well your girlfriend would believe me." The red haired boy ran his hand through his hair and said "Yes, but that's because my girlfriend is- Ginny, Ron! What are you guys doing here?" The two siblings stared at the boy suspiciously and said, "You have a girlfriend?"(Ginny) "To see our friend. What are you here for George?" (Ron) "I'm here to see a friend too. And dear Gin-gin, it's none of your business who I date."

'Dear? Did they used to be an item or something? That's a bit odd, considering they look similar.' "It is my business if I tell mum!" 'Oh, siblings.' "You wouldn't." "Do you want to bet?" He was just about to say something when Luna interrupted. "We can go up now." Just then, an old looking woman exited the gargoyle. "Oh! You're all here to see Ms. Rebus? Well move along, you don't have all day."

We all scurried into the gargoyle and walked upstairs. "Don't worry, there aren't any more trick steps." chortled Harry. I was about to retaliate but Ginny beat me to it. "That isn't funny anymore. Honestly."

"Honestly what?" asked a different voice. It had a bit of a treble, and it was clearly a girls voice. "JUANITA!" The crew yelled. They tackled the girl and started to talk at once. This Juanita girl was obviously important to them. I felt a bit jealous. I never had any friends like this, and I felt excluded, like I was interrupting something very…private.

"Yes, the trouble maker is back. This calls for sweets." I turn towards the elderly voice and I stare at him. Those eyes…I know those eyes. I never believed I'd see them again. "Al-" I tried to talk, but my voice failed me. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Albus?" my voice was a whisper, no something softer than a whisper, it was a wind. The softest wind ever known to mankind, and by some miracle, he heard me. His eyes, those piercing blue eyes, stared straight at me, seeming to see my soul, not me.

"Lucy?"

Total cliffy! MWAHAHA! A reviewer 'happy-reader 007' inspired this chapter. I had a major brain fart. Lol, but seriously, those things suck. Guesse what! Imma go watch the 7th Harry Potter movie Monday! Yay! Thank you to all the reviewers, I don't usually get reviews, so I was jumping up and down when I read them. I honestly was. I have two dares for you people. 1) Guesse my gender and race. I won't get offended if you get it wrong. It's just one of my friends has a Wattpad account, and they asked if she was black and they guessed right. You people should read her stories, they're really good. Her username is Jane_Doe. Look her up!


	4. Everyone's POV

Chapter 4: Everyone's Thoughts

_A/N: I know this title is lame, but I couldn't think of another name and I wanted to let people see things from the other peoples pov. Also, some people wanted to know who Juanita is, and you find out now._

Juanita didn't understand what was happening. One minute she was trying to leave her house but was backtracked. (Her parents were yelling at her, saying she'd better not get suspended again and not let some lady get her down because of her skin color and race.) When she finally left, she was greeted by Dumbledore and given the same speech her parents gave her. Then McGonagall started to scold her for "Behaving in the most disgusting fashion…" Then Juanita yelled at the head of Gryffindor to leave her alone and let **her** head of house do the yelling. Then the head master scolded her for yelling at an elder and said elder blushed indignantly and looked as if she'd throw a hissy fit. When Juanita said her thoughts aloud, she gained one week of detention and twenty points from Slytherin. Then McGonagall left. After that, her friends and some random chic came up. That's all she knew.

Now said chic and old man were staring at each other as if they were devouring each other. Juanita, being the rightfully freaked, stated, "If the two of you continue looking at each other like that, I'll have to file Dumbledore for both cannibalism and rape."

The spell was broken. Her friends stared at her and Dumbledore and the girl stepped back as if they were slapped. "W-w-what?" the tiny female asked. Juanita sighed. This chic is a stutterer? It's only adorable when Hinata stuttered. She's such a stalker, it's too cute! She and Naruto belong together! Of course she couldn't say **that **aloud; she had a reputation to uphold. The only people who knew she was an anime freak were Luna and Ginny.

Juanita stared at Lucy and asked in a bored tone, "What's your name?"

LUCY'S POV

This was their delinquent friend! She doesn't look like a trouble maker…unless you angered her. She looks cool and collected and kind of mean. Luna, somehow sensing her uneasiness, smiled at her. That smile said, _Even though she looks mean, she quite nice._ Lucy swallowed down her fear and said hesitantly. "Lucy?"

Juanita raised one eyebrow and said "Lucy? Either you know your name your or you don't."

With her chin raised and her voice confident, Lucy repeated her name. "Lucy. My name is Lucy." Juanita nodded and mumbled under her breath, "Sheesh; was that so hard?" Turning her head towards Dumbledore, she asked him the most random question. "Hey, Dumblydore? Are you really gonna give us sweets or were you just saying that?"

GINNY'S POV (1st person)

'Sweets; is she kidding me! She was suspended for two fucking weeks because of some lady obsessed with pink, and she wants sweets!' "Juanita, are you okay?" Juanita laughed and answered, "You already know the answer to that: no." Luna laughed along with everyone else, excluding Lucy. I don't think she's comfortable around Juanita. It's a shame, Juanita is super nice, it's just she's simply brutally honest. I wanted to tell Lucy this, but I don't want to embarrass her. It's really hard to be the new girl. I felt like that in my first year, alone and afraid, thinking my only friend was a journal… A frown fell on my lips and I tried to turn it upside down as Hermione always says. Luna says it's no good to bottle up your feelings inside, and Juanita gave me a lot of paper since I won't write in a journal anymore, and told me to write down what I feel down on them. She calls it Ginny's Ghetto Journal.

Professor Dumbledore went and grabbed his lemon drops and handed the bag to Juanita, knowing she'd be the only one who'd really eat them. He gave Luna a couple of butterbeers, he gave me Chocolate Frogs, and George got Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. As the four of us ate our candy, the golden three and Lucy stared at us. Then Ron, the greedy pig he is, cried out, "WHY DON'T WE GET ANYTHING!" Juanita, the only one whose mouth wasn't full, answered, "One: No one expected you to be here. Two: You're hardly in trouble, unlike us, and three: You're too loud." I started to giggle, and George smiled, but Luna laughed her hilarious horse laugh which got everyone else laughing

As my laughter died down, I looked around and realized I was extremely lucky to have friends as good as them.

_A/N: I know I said everyone's pov, but I decided to do only three. So there will be at least three parts of the 'Everyone's Pov' chapters so yeah… The next chapter will be _George, Luna, and Hermione.

_But luckily, I read my e-mail today and I wanted to jump up and down in joy and scream out, "PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! THEY LIKE THEY __REALLY REALLY__ LIKE IT!" But I couldn't do that because I was in chemistry and my teacher would stare at me like I'm insane and I don't want him to learn I am. _


	5. Everyone's POV II

_**I'M BACK! YAYYYY! I FINALLY GOT OUT OF MY HORRIBLE CASE OF THE DISEASE CALLED **_**WRITER'S BLOCK! **(Small child screams in terror.)_** ANYWHO, ENLOY AND **__**SOOOOO SOSOSOS SOSOSOSO**__** SORRY ABOUT THE RIDICUOSLY LONG WAIT. This will resume at Christmas time beacuase that's where I stopped!**_

GEORGE's POV

I thought about my girlfriend while I ate my beans…that sounds dirty. So, I do have a girlfriend, she's really cute. Hazel eyes, caramel skin, an easy smile. She even likes the pranks I pull! Just one problem: she's a muggle. How do I tell her I'm a wizard! I'd ask Hermione how to deal with it, but she's too…Hermione-ish. A-bit-too know it all for me.

So I turned to Juanita. She's Slytherin and all, but she knew the Weasley's first, so she's not Slytherin-ny to us. First come, first served! She told me to let the relationship grow before I told her the big secret. She also said that she'll probably just think that I'm gay if I tell her I have something big to tell her. Or that I'm a transvestite. Whatever that is… (A/N: Sorry if George does sound gay, I'm a girl and have absolutely no idea how the male mind works. :/ )

LUNA's POV

Monsters. There are a lot of them. Like Nargles. Nargles are entertaining. A lot like pixies, only like the muggle type; they're like small humans, but with contorted faces. They try to steal faces they find beautiful; if your face is stolen, you will walk the earth forever, your soul becoming dark and evil. That's why I stay away from mistletoe. Too bad there's a lot of it during this time of year.

Another monster is the ONIi. It's a Japanese monster. I tried to ask Cho about it, but it seems she's quite Chinese, so I had to go to the library, I always get lost going in there… Anyway, I think this new girl, Lucy, is an Oni or a life size nargle. Oni's can be very beautiful, and she is pretty. I've never seen her before, and I know everybody, even if they don't know me. That sounded very stalker like. Everyone I talk to (that answer back) tell me I have to quit with my stalkerish ways…

Back to Lucy, she's very off. Her aura is old, yet young. It's very contradicting and confusing. I hate not knowing what's happening! I was put in Ravenclaw for a reason. She doesn't belong here. She isn't one of us. I just have to prove it.

HERMIONE's POV

I can't help but stare at Lucy. I want to be nice to her, seeing as I had no friends when I first came here, but I can't. I mean, she came from a closet! I don't know… plus she said she came from Finley. What is Finley? She did correct herself though… Finchley. But then again, she did say English… I don't know, I just can't bring myself to trust her.

_'It's alright, you don't have to trust her right away. You don't really know her.' _A voice in my head said. 'Yes, but still….Ron and Harry both seem to trust her. So does Dumbledore.'

_'Well, Harry and Ronald are both fooled by a pretty face, and Dumbledore…well, he's Dumbledore, no one will ever understand him.'_

I nod to myself, pleased with my reasoning. Hopefully she's placed into Gryffindor so I can-

"Wait!" I turn to Lucy, "Have you even been sorted?"

"Oh yeah," Ron said adorably- I mean stupidly.

'He's stupid, not adorable.' I think. _'Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.'_

"Shut up!" I mumble under my breath.

"Huh?" Ron asked me.

I felt my face turn red. "Er, nothing, nothing at all! Sorry I didn't catch what you said. Could you repeat that?"

"Yeah, sure" Ron said with a worried look on his face. "I just asked Lu here what House she's in. She said she didn't belong to one."

I was only halfway listening to him after 'Lu.' _'Lu? Lu! Since when were they such good friends that he gave her a nickname? He didn't even give __me__ a nickname!'_

"What do you mean you're not in a House!" I glared at Lucy. I realized my mistake and quickly added a smile so it'd seem like I wasn't jealous. Then I realized I had nothing to be jealous of. This is Ronald we're talking about, the only crush he had was Fluer, and she's away in France! And plus, Ron's one of my best friends so… I can't like him. Right?

"Uh, um" Lucy stuttered. She took a deep breath then continued. "I sorta just came here."

"Came where?" Juanita and Ginny asked together. The two playfully glared at each other before turning to Lucy and asking, "No really, what were you talking about?"

"Okay," Juanita said. "That really is annoying. It's like you read my mind!"

"Or you read mine." Mumbles Ginny.

"What did you mean, Lucy, when you said that you just came here?" Luna asked her.

Lucy seemed to shrink under the weight of the stares.

"I came here through a wardrobe." She whispers.

_**(A/N: Cliffy! I really do plan on updating a lot more often! OH! And if there's something I got wrong, like the Nargles or Hermione having a nickname, tell me! I made the nargle thing up; I personally think I did awesomely with it! The nickname thing, I just may have gotten it wrong. I tried to add more Hermione because it turns out I hardly included her in this story. The reason why is because Lucy is in the fourth year with Luna, Ginny, and Juanita, while everyone else is in their fifth year. So yes, the toad is back! Everybody RUN!)**_


	6. The Journal

A/N: So my update more often plan … didn't work out so well. But I'm back, just in time for Christmas (and my birthday! Sweet 16 and all that.) This will be the two Pevensie sister's POV. Enjoy, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Susan's POV

Susan tried to be strong. Truly, she did. But she was gentle, and her gentle nature made her a natural worry wart. So Susan did the only thing she knew she could do. She wrote. The girl always carried a journal with her, even in Narnia. She had a beautiful white leather journal. In smooth, golden letter's, her name alone was boldly placed on the cover of the book. It was simple, yet elegant. It was all Susan.

She still had the journal with her, despite the fact all other traces of Narnia were gone away with the wind. Sometimes she felt Narnia was just a pleasant dream; full of adventure and romance and harmony. Sometimes, Susan just stared at the journal to make sure it wasn't a dream, that Narnia wasn't just a place of her imagination. Sometimes, Susan got angry. She was angry because whatever peace she had felt at Narnia was replaced by fear, worry, and hate. Fear and worry for her dear missing sister, and the latter of the three for a place she knew in her heart of hearts, if she ever went back, she would never truly belong there.

And with that thought in her mind, she'd throw the book against the wall, stomp it into the ground, she even burned it to ashes. But whatever damage she afflicted unto the book, it always was a top of her dresser, lying there as if nothing happened.

Yesterday she had snapped. She had ripped the book apart, screaming she could care less about Narnia: all she wanted was her sister back. She then went to sleep and had a fitful night. In the morning, the journal laid there on her dresser, as regal and majestic as the day she got it. She glared at it then turned her back on it. She was in no mood to see that book; not today, not any day soon.

Christmas just wouldn't be the same without Lucy…

Lucy's POV

I looked around the dungeon, taking in everything. The only consistent thought going around my head was _'This is a magical classroom. I am magical.'_

I ignored all the looks I was getting from the other students. I looked down at my robes, wondering if I had chosen the correct House. The red- sorry, scarlet- and gold looked good on me. They reminded me of Narnia, which is the main reason I chose this House. Yes, I am a Gryffindor. The decision was made as soon as the hat was placed on my head. A four way tie; I can't help but chuckle at the memory.

* * *

The looks on their faces were incredibly hilarious. But at the moment, I couldn't find it in me to laugh.

"Impossible…" Harry said in awe.

Ginny, Fred, Ron, and Hermione all nodded, eyes wide and full of curiosity.

Luna's mouth was wide open, muttering things like, "What manner of creature is this? Is she an onii, nymph, or fairy… maybe nargle? Which one?"

Juanita stared at me before smiling grandly.

"Well," she drawled out. "Obviously she belongs in Slytherin. Only someone with a great future ahead of them could be great for all four houses. Lucy, please join Slytherin… or Hufflepuff."

Ron snorted. "Hufflepuff? Slytherin? No, Lucy won't choice either of those Houses. Hufflepuff is for wimps, and Slytherin is for snakes. No offense, Juanita."

"Well, offense taken! Slytherins aren't all like Draco, you jack…" she glanced over at Dumbledore whose face adorned a small smile. "You jack-butt. And what do you know about Hufflepuff, huh? Nothing, that's right." she retorted. "If Lucy is part of Hufflepuff, maybe I can finally find out where their door is and I can see it for myself." Juanita turned eagerly towards me. "So, what are you going to do? Are you going to chose Slytherin, or Hufflepuff?"

I saw the excitement in her eyes. It was obvious she enjoyed seeing history in the making. But slowly, the excitement drained from her eyes and she spoke in such a pessimistic tone I felt a bit guilty. I don't know why I felt guilty, but I did.

"Oh…what a bummer." She then turned around and sulked over to Ginny, muttering something in her ear that made her squeal for joy. Juanita jumped away from her, muttering something about a broken ear drum.

"Oh, Lucy-"Ginny began excitedly.

"You should join Ravenclaw." Luna intercepted. She had a distant look in her eyes, as if she was in another land. "That way, you can become a strategist, learn all different types of logic, and become advanced in the art of magic."

Ginny snorted. "Luna, she can do that anywhere. But more importantly Lucy, you can do that in Gryffindor. We're brave, most of us are kind. We're-"

"Hard headed, egotistical, annoying, but most importantly, are valiant." Juanita said in a mystic tone. She then gave me a sharp look. I think she noticed how my eyes glowed at the word valiant. "You'll have a…" she chuckles and smirks in a predatory way, "Golden age there, if may say so myself?"

I'm not going to lie, the way she said it, as if she knew my secret, scared me. It scared me a lot.

Ginny and everyone else gave her a look. "Okay," Ginny states. "That was weird. Juanita, don't do that again." Ginny turned towards me; hope was obvious in her eyes. "Which House will you be in?"

I looked at everyone, wondering whose hopes I'd shatter. Juanita was staring at me in a way full of hidden knowledge, I felt myself shudder in fear. Albus' eyes were glittering happily, and Harry's eyes… Well, they just might be the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

I look into his green eyes as I give my answer. "Gryffindor; I choose Gryffindor."

* * *

I look down in surprise as a note landed on my desk. I look over to the left where my potions partner, Angie, sat.

"Please," Angie hissed in an annoyed voice, "do not ask me if I gave you that note. If I wanted to talk to you, do you really think I'd give you a note? No, I wouldn't. Please, think a little before you even **think** about talking... The ginger and the crazy one sent you the letter."

I was taken aback by her harsh voice. "Err, thank you?" I look down at the note and read it.

_We're all still curious about what you meant from coming from a wardrobe. Tell us in the House, our room._

I look behind me at the two, and then furiously scribble down a reply.

Just as I was about to send the note to them, Professor Snape snatched the note from my hand.

"What's this? Note passing in my class? I'm sorry if the lecture was too boring for you four. Twenty points taken from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You can thank Angelica, Luna, Ginerva, and Lucinda Pevensie." He glared down at me as he said that. "Detention for all four of you."

(A/N: And that's it folks! Thought I forgot about ya, didn't you? To be honest, this story is important for me but I don't have my own laptop, and I can't really get on a computer too often… excuses, excuses, I'll try harder, swear! To stop being a procrastinator will be top of my resolution list! But it'll be difficult, seeing as how I was one before I was born. I was two days late, lol… I would've been a Christmas baby. Oh well! Please check out my newest story, The Truth About Susan, it's a Chronicle of Narnia fanfic. Susan has recently become my new favorite. I have always loved Lucy because we were so similar. Now I find I enjoy hanging out with people who I don't understand right off the bat, it more fun and challenging to be their friend. That's my sense of adventure, haha! Well, hope you enjoyed this and have a wonderful holiday season.)


	7. DA Class

A/N: OH SHIZ NITS I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! 0.0 I is sorry…

*December flew by, and January was cold and bleary. February fourteenth was

full of hugs, kisses, and weird baby cupids shooting anything that

moved...that meant each other too. Lucy's friendships (and crush) grew

stronger, her magic as well. Her wand- 12 1/2 inches, springy, phoenix

feather, beech- was beautiful, and she polished it every night, taking

great care of it, unlike someone she knows. Or someones...*

"I don't see the point of polishing it every night," an annoyed Juanita

said. "If you do that, I'm pretty sure it would fly out of your hand and

into someone's eye!"

"No, it wouldn't!" Lucy argued. "It would stay because it is your loyal

companion! And it would only fly out of your hand if you did what you do-

act like a buffoon with a broad sword!"

"Oh no you didn't!" roared the African American. "You take that back,

before I send your ass all the way back to the 1940's!"

"Oh yeah?" Lucy challenged. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Luna," Ginny asked the other witness, "When do you think they'll stop?"

Luna looked up to her friend. "I don't know, Ginny. Probably when someone

takes off a live dragon's wings-never."

The four girls walked into the Room of Requim, While entering. they over

heard Cho and Co. giggle about her date later at Madam Paddifoot's.

"Paddifoot? What kind of name is Paddifoot?" Juanita asked Ginny.

"It's her name, shrimp," one of Cho's friends said.

"Was, I asking you, Pig Snout? No, I wasn't." Retaliated Juanita. "Any

way, where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Juanita, I was just telling you how it's rude to call people names," Lucy

said calmly.

"Right. Anyway- hey! No you didn't! And some people need to be called

names, so they know their place."

"And what place is that?"

"Below, ! Ginny, what the heck was that for!"

"Becuase no one is lower than anyone. Got it? And you two were DISCUSSING,"

Ginny stressed the word. "Like civil people, wand care."

"Please Ginny, what would YOU know about civil? You live in a house full

of men. In fact, Ron hardly ever practices wand care! At least I polish my

wand every month!"

"I think living in a house full of men would be wonderful." Three

heads simultaneously turn towards Luna who is in a daydream like state.

Luna then looks at them with a small whimsical smile on her face. "I'm just

saying."

The three girls watched as Luna skipped away.

"... I told you she was a closet pervert Ginny! You owe me fifteen

galleons!" Juanita exclaimed.

"What! I don't have fifteen galleons! No way am I paying you that much!"

Ginny yelled at Juanita.

Lucy slowly inched away from her friends, hoping they wouldn't notice.

~During DA Practice~

Ginny and Lucy were fiercely battling it out, Ginny having the upper hand.

"Come on Lucy," Luna said dreamily. "I know you can find it in you to beat Ginny. Use your mind, not just magic."

Lucy nodded quickly, thinking of how to protect herself and still fight Ginny. Briefly, for the shortest of times, her mind wandered to the youngest member of her friends. How could she just read while the others were preparing for a battle against... What was she fighting for again? No one had told her. What if she was fighting for the wrong side? What if Aslan didn't approve? Her resolve faltered and she suddenly felt herself fly through the air and land sharply on her back. Her breath harshly exited her body. She laid there, dazed, until she heard a voice calling her name.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you alright?"

The soft feminine voice and soft green eyes of her sister vanished and were replaced with a more masculine voice and piercing jewel orbs.

"I'm fine, Harry. I apologize if I worried you."

Harry smiled down at her.

"It's, alright, no harm done. You were just a little distracted is all."

A scoff was heard behind her and Lucy turned towards Juanita.

"Yeah, no harm done here. If this was a REAL battle, you'd be dead. Actually, more than half of the people here would be dead." Juanita turned her cold eyes toward the crowd. "None of you are taking this seriously. This isn't a pillow fight between friends, but we are training for a battle that determines between life and death. Act like it." She looked at Lucy. "Especially you, Queenie."

Lucy's blood ran cold, and she felt sweat roll down her neck. She hated that Juanita knew her secret, but moreover- she hated the fact she had a secret to hide.


End file.
